The invention relates to a linear-motion ball bearing having in the bore of the outer sleeve, axially extending loaded and return raceways for the endless paths of balls disposed in closed guideways in a cage.
Ball bearings of this type are already known, wherein the cage is usually rigidly joined to the outer sleeve. With such bearings it is difficult to manufacture and arrange the cage with sufficient precision to assure satisfactory entry of the balls into the raceways of the loaded zone. An offset between the ball guide in the cage and the raceway in the outer sleeve will cause increased bearing wear due to the impact of the balls.
Objectives of the present invention are to provide a ball bearing of the type mentioned above, which is subject to less wear and whose cage is formed by a component that can be manufactured cheaply and is easy to install.